My Heart Speeds Like A Car Racer
by seanjay13
Summary: Sean was in Jays gang of car racing. Emma is Jays little sister and had a baby crush on Sean til she was 13 and he was put in jail. Now hes out and Sean has more than just a crush on her. Doesn't help though with a car heist & them in the middle of it. SE
1. Just Me&Jay&his gang

Emma Nelson was thirteen years old and had long blonde hair, her body was tanned and she was a pretty skinny young girl. She had deep big blue eyes and the laugh of an angel. But she wasn't an angel, mostly witty and firey because of her brother Jay.

They lived on their own, her mother was a crack whore and was sent to jail, just where their father was for beating them and his own work memebers. Emma remembered the days he drank so much and her mother never stopped him from hitting Emma. It was Jay who always had to save her...he always to the heat off her.

And Emma loved Jay! Of course she did, he was her brother. But she had to admit she hated his game. He was in this gang, you see? Not a really bad gang though, more like a team.

Jay was the leader of it and they ran the streets. Not in the murderous way, nor the robbing way. They owned it by car racing. He drove illegally fast on the streets of Toronto city and won thousands of cash to support them. He's been holding this small town house since ever.

It was a regular size, one story with 2 floors and a basement. All the rooms upstairs, one downstairs and the rec room, bathroom and kitchen on the main floor. It was big enough to have his team come over all the time too, and she loved the team...just not much of the people in it.

Emma came into the house, her young figure wore tight blue jeans and a white tank top. Her hair had bangs across her forehead and her length of hair went just below her shoulders. Being only a thirteen year old, she was a pretty little girl.

And that's all Jay's team mates thought of her, a little girl.

"Hey baby" Aaron said seeing her come in from school. She was in grade it and it was her last year. And Aaron didn't call her baby for sexual being, he honestly just called her it because she was the 'kid' to them. She frowns and just walks into her own garage and looks around.

"Looking for something?" Asks Spinner, he was a good guy, she liked him. The funny type that was the comedy relief in the car team.

"Just Jay..." sighs Emma.

Aaron opens the front of the car and looks over to her "He's in the back, but you don't wanna go in, it's not safe back here" he looks her up and down "Why don't you run inside and play with your dollies?" he bitters a little with a low smirk.

Emma glared hard to yelp a little taking a step back as a figure from under that car, rolled out. Sean Cameron. Emma's heart melted. He was her crush since ever. Actually...since she was 7. Lame or what? But she knew she could never have him

"Give her a break" Sean told Aaron, protective of Emma. Jay was his best friend and they practically leading the team together, if something happened with Emma and Jay wasn't around, he'd get pissed at Sean for not doing anything. "besides..." he glanced at Aaron "she's 13 and done with her dolls. Took you only til 10 right?"

Spinner let a echoing laugh out and Emma smiled a little, hiding her blush. Aaron just muttered something under his breath and Sean smiled to Emma. She left knowing she'd be a bother though and there was no reason for her to stay. She discovered that a long time ago before Jay knew what his sister really meant to him.

She use to be the annoying little bug in his ear that followed him and Sean around as kids, when they played in the mud, so did she. But that wasn't right for a girl. It turned worse after her little baby crush on Sean. She'd try to stay up late for them but would end up passing out on the floor so they'd have to take turns carrying her up all the time.

Then when Sean first saw their parents go off at them..their father would always go for Emma first because she was so innocent. Sean even remembered it like it was yesterday. It was the first time Jay actually showed how much he cared for Emma. She was only 10 and he was 15. He banged and banged on the door screaming to open it because their father had Emma in there and could hear her cries. Even Sean got a bat and they busted it down.

That's when the cops came and took their father away... he was to be locked up for almost 10 years and they both knew he was going to come back one day. He still owned the house. Emma hoped to God he changed but Jay didn't want to give that bastard a 2nd chance.

Ever since then, Jay's #1 priority was keeping Emma safe and away from the bad. Which meant she wasn't allowed anywhere he went. But he did enjoy her company at the house and such. She didn't follow them around as much anymore. But she still had that crush on Sean, even though she was only 13 and he 18, and knew of her kiddy crush. Sometimes he even teased her for fun, she was like a little sister to him.

Emma was up in her room on the computer wearing her cute pajama's that involved a black tank top and dark blue pajama cotton pants that had yellow half moons all over them. "PIZZA!" she heard Spinner scream at the top of his lungs and took her way downstairs.

"hey Emma" Amy smiled seeing her and Emma rolled her eyes passing, Spinner and Sean at the couch saw that and laughed. Amy was always sucking up to Jay's little sister to get Jay to fall for her or something. As if Emma was going to give her a good word. She was a slut.

She only liked Alex. Alex was the one for Jay. She looked up seeing the two leaning on the counter, Jay's arm around her. "Want a pizza?" Alex asked Emma who nods and sits in front. Jay chowed down on his and Alex snickers looking to Emma "He eats worse than a cow"

Emma laughed a little and bit into her pizza. Sean came beside getting another and she snuck a glance at him for him to look at her and smirk a little "nice pj's" he teased, nudging her slightly and left. God, did he always have to tease her like that? Yes I know, I can never have you...don't make it hard!

He had the short hair hidden underneath his black tuke and always wearing that grey sweater along with his baggy jeans. His car wasn't like their's, in fact it was a mortacycle. Jay was King of the streets with driving his car. But if Sean went up with them, Emma bet he'd win. He always did against the other bike riders.

"So Em" smirks Alex to her, she was only the 2nd youngest after Spinner, he was only 15..almost 16. She was 16 though and Emma felt she was the only one who talked to her normally. Not even Spinner did. "How's the boy friend?"

Emma swallowed her pizza down hard as Jay's eyes snapped over "What?" he said and they blink "What?" he repeats again and then shakes his head "You don't have a boyfriend" he says it like a demand sort of. Not letting himself come to terms with that.

"She does" Alex corrects him and eyes him "Why can't she have a boy friend?" she put hands on her hips.

"Aren't you a little young?" Aaron questions patting Emma's head who smacked it off "Ow, that actually hurt. Jay stop teaching her how to hit" Aaron complains and the guys laugh at him, but not Jay.

"I teach her how to hit so no guys play with her. Let me correct myself, you **will **not have a boy friend" he angers and Emma did to, he waved her off a bit "You can keep your baby crush on Sean but no boy friend. Your little grade 8 boy's only think of blow jobs and stupid make out sessions. My god, porn on a computer? That's crazy talk" Jay mocked the little people of her school.

Sean raised an eyebrow and Emma tried ignoring him since of Jay just talking about the crush of Sean out loud. She'd protest against it but there were more important things "It's Peter, and you said it yourself that he didn't look like a bad guy. You actually said he looked gay"

"Fine then" glared Jay getting another pizza "date the gay guy" Alex went to glare at him to look over seeing Emma storm away. "What did I do?" Jay asks and Alex hits his chest.

"You treat her like a stupid idiot Jay. Not even, you treat her like a little girl" she snaps and points to Sean "embarress her with her baby crush why don't you? Wouldn't you rather her liking her own age guys and not a 18 year old" Sean couldn't help but laugh bitting into his pizza. He thought her crush on him was cute "I was 14 when I dated you!" she flicked his head and he ow'd "We're leaving" she said to Amy and got her jacket

"Lexy!" calls Jay and huffs when the door slams. He looks to Spinner "This is in some way, your fault" he confirms and Spinner put his hands up in a why position.


	2. Shut up & Kiss Me

Emma sat in her room doing homework that Sunday night. She wore short black shorts and a red string top, her hair in a pony tail. She was so frusterated and didn't get anything in this book. Her mind was also fixed on something eles.

And it didn't help that Jay wasn't home either. Not like he could he her with her homework but he could be supporting her. But in a way he was, he was out on the roads making money with races. Emma heard the front door open and close.

She gave a wierd look, that was fast.

But it wasn't Jay, it was Sean. Emma saw him come into her door way and frowns, course it wouldn't be Jay "scare you?" Sean teased going on her bed and sprawling out. Emma scoffs shoving her leg off her paper work and he just chuckled.

"Where's Jay?" Emma mutters trying to take her paper from under him and he just laid there.

"still at the streets. I was suppose to drop by to see if your still alive" he teased and Emma just kept trying to get her homework "he'll be home just after midnight he said" Sean confirmed.

"Can you get off my work?" Emma asks in an innocent voice that turned to bitter "Your body is too fat to move" she jokes trying to move him again but he kept himself in place.

"Did you just call me fat?" he stared up at her and she couldn't help but laugh a little "That definatly won't make me move" he taunts her and she huffs. He rolled his eyes "Why would you want to work anyways? This crap is useless" he takes a look at it "Like you'll be saying fractions when your older. Hey, can I order a pizza? 'Well, that's 12 over 5" he said in sarcasm

"Your so funny" Emma said in more sarcasm and he just grins. She tried pushing him to groan loudly and give up, falling backwards madly. She hated today, today of all days he had to tease her. She didn't want to go far with this but found herself crying.

Sean looked twice for his mouth to drop "I didn't mean to make you cry, Em" he quickly jolted up to see if she was okay. Emma smiled a little trying to whipe her tears, she loved the nick name he gave her, most of them called her it after he said it first.

"It's not you" she mumbles and he blinks and gave a 'go on' look. She frowned "It's nothing" she lied and he snorts. She rolled her eyes knowing he wouldn't leave unless she told, Jay would kill him if he left her in a state like this "It's just Peter" she confirms.

"and..." Sean drifts wanting to know.

"Nothing" she glared and he snickers pondering of what it could be.

"Does he want you to meet his parents?" he asked and she shook her head no "...does he want to meet yours?" he guessed again and Emma snickers shaking her head no. Sean thought more and blinked at her "Is he pressuring you for something?" he was ready to kill.

"Not like...that" she informs and he lift an eyebrow to then grin.

"You haven't kissed him have you?" he laughs a little until she paunched him in the chest "Ow" he laughed sorely "Aaron's right, you do hit hard" he admits and she just shoved him trying to get him off her bed. He had no idea how embarressing this was for her.

"Get out" she bitters at him and he laughs sitting back beside her and goes serious.

"Sorry it's just...I thought you would by now" he admits and smirks a little "But I guess your to hung up on Big Seany" he said in a cocky tune and Emma glared at him, he put hands up "Kidding" he lied. He cupped her face and she leaned back.

"what are you doing?" she exclaims and he laughs cupping her face again leaning into her.

"Just shut up and kiss me" he confirms and pressed his lips to hers. Emma's heart raced up and down and couldn't control herself but to kiss back softly. It got deeper but no tounge whatever. Of course not! .. . She was Jay's **little **sister.

Emma then pulled away and he was actually staring at her. She bit her lip "Was it that bad?" she cried a little and Sean was thinking the exact oppisite. He found her staring at him wierdly for an answer and he finally shook his head answering her.

"No your good" He coughs and gets up scratching his neck "Don't worry. You got nothing to worry about" he went to the door "and um..don't tell Jay I just did that" he points and Emma just boredly nods getting back to her homework.

Sean was her first kiss...and he only did it to help her with some **other **guy. Life Sucks!

And not knowing to Emma, it was about to get worse. She was sleeping sound in her bed as the phone rang and she groans rubbing her eyes. She rolled over and picked up the phone, she could hear sirens in the background and in a worried tone, answered the phone:

Emma: Hello?

Jay: Em, I won't be home tonight. Keep the doors locked.

Emma: Jay, what's wrong?

Jay: I can't talk now... SHIT!

Emma: Jay!?

Jay: The cops got Sean. Emma I have to go

Emma: but-

Emma couldn't say anything eles. Jay had hung up on her and she knew it had something to do with cops and she knew Sean must of got caught by them and Jay was only going to be caught too. She panicked a little stepping out of bed. She can't loose Jay, he was the only family she had left.

She waited on the couch all night until finally at 5am, the door slowly opened. Emma quickly got up and a sad Spinner dragged himself in, Emma gave an even curious look seeing Alex even looking glum. No- no, Jay was okay, he was okay? He got Sean, a-and they were okay. Right?

Emma saw Jay and her life restored as she gasped running over and jumped into his arms. Jay winced a little but hugged her back and kissed her forehead "I'm alright, kid" he promised and Emma closed her eyes. She was so worried. She looked up and stared up at his face. He looked beat.

He had a slash on his cheek and a cut lip, his eye was a little bruised too and nothing looked so sad like Jay was. They all decided to take a seat around the room and even Aaron and Amy were there. Where was Sean?

Jay coughs staring down at his hands as Alex hugged his arm beside him on the couch. He looked around to his team and even to Emma "...Sean's in jail" he confirms. Spinner even had tears coming, he was just a kid, he didn't expect things to get rough as they did. He felt so sorry for Sean.

Emma stared at all of them. Sean? Of all of them it was Sean? Why? She swallowed hard "What happened?" she questions and Jay looks to her and sniffs a little.

"He was helping me...and I fucking blew it. I ran to help him but he had everything covered. I ruined his plan and we were both going to get arrested until he attacked a cop just to distract them. I ran and he takes the fall" he snickers "what a friend I am" he said through gritted teeth.

Alex saldy rubbed his arm "Sean didn't want you caught. He knew you had a life going for yourself Jay. You have Emma to take care of!" she exclaims and Jay shook his head looking down and Emma hugged her knees together.

It was as if saying Sean was in jail because of her. Emma looked away from them and got up glancing at Jay "Sorry I stood in your way" she says through tears and ran upstairs. Jay's mouth fell and went to say something but she was already gone.

Since then it was always rough on Emma. She had no Sean to protect her, against Jay's friends too. As she got older the teasing got worse and worse...and he wasn't there to stand up for her. He wasn't there to know it was Peter all this time who didn't know how to kiss. He wasn't there to see Emma grow up and even graduate high school. It's been 5 years...

... and he was finally out.

**Reviews. Ahahahahha how do you like this story? Need to know what you think, I love your thoughts and reviews. No flames please, I want to keep my interest in this story. Thanks a lot guys! **


	3. I'd Rather Be With You

Sean stood at the gates and had longer hair not hidden by that old famous black tuke. It was just above his shoulders and curly. He was way more built and could still make any girl drool...women too. "Cameron" said a too familiar voice.

Sean grinned walking over to his best friend and they manly hugged "How is everything Hogart?" he smiled to Jay slapping hands and Jay guided him somewhere to shrug.

"It's alright. Not the same without you man" Jay said in a honest matter.

Sean chuckles putting his hand to his chest "Man, you mean it? That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" he laughs at Jay's glare who then shook his head smiling and looked to Sean again.

"Really man, what you did... I could never" he sadly admits "I trust you with my life" they shared a friendly moment and Sean nods understanding. He was just glad he was out. 5 years in jail? He almost went insane. "And just to pay you back...your staying with us" he comments.

Sean laughs a little to nod and follow Jay to the civic "Man, it's orange" Sean awed. The black civic looked even more better. Jay always knew how to work the cars...but not detail it "You could put lightening under it" he helps out and Jay laughs.

He opened the car door getting in with Sean "You could do it for me" he jokes and the friends shared a laugh. Jay started the car and drove home, Sean had the window down looking over the new stuff. He wasn't the 18 year old teen anymore. He was 22 and a man... he didn't take anything for granted anymore.

"So how is everybody?" Sean asks boredly playing his hands on the end of his white t-shirt and puts his hands on his jeans looking over at Jay and grins "How's Em?" he questions, always wondering since jail how the little girl was doing.

But she wasn't so little anymore.

"she's fine" Jay coughs and Sean nods "She uh, she's finally allowed to go to the car races" laughs Jay and Sean joined in to give a question look.

"Your not worried?" Sean questions and Jay slightly shrugs "I don't know man, theres a lot of punks always there" he reminded Jay who thought about it and snorts.

"Yeah well, it's that or leave her at home where she'll just sneak out and go to the ravine" he admits.

"Ravine?" Sean repeats.

Jay chuckles going down the familiar street Sean remembered and nods "Yeah, some place the the teenagers these days hang out at" he jokes "She just graduated so this summer is their last to truly hang out and get crazy. So that's exactly what she keeps sneaking out to do"

"Emma? Get Crazy?" Sean laughs a little and Jay raised an eyebrow glancing at Sean.

"You've been gone a while man" Jay insists and Sean eyes him. Jay drove up into the house "She's different" he unbluckes his seat belt with Sean "You'll see..." he drifts mysteriously and got out of the car for Sean to follow after getting his bag and Jay guided him inside.

Jay opened the door and Sean walked in to see a crowd of people, most turning and smiling to cheer. "The man is back!" calls Aaron walking over. After Spinner blasted the music on the sterio he went to go see Sean after all the greets and hugs to him.

"hey man" Spinner smiled slapping hands with Sean who smiled more and hugged him. Spinner was like a little brother to him. Spinner was what now? He was 20. "I missed yeah" Spinner taunts and Amy came over with Alex.

"Hey idiot" teased Alex, hitting Sean at the side until pulling him in for a hug.

"You look good Lex" Sean comments, she had long hair now and wearing more girl clothes than the tomboy tough girl kind of clothes. She just smiled as Paige came over and kissed Alex. Sean blinks a couple times as Spinner laughed a little seeing Sean didn't know about Alex.

Sean looks to Jay for help who shook his head with a slight laugh "She's gay now" he shrugs and Sean raised an eyebrow for Alex to cross her arms at Jay who lift his hands "I'm just sayin'." he jokes and nods to Sean at Paige "That's her girl friend, Paige Michealchuck" he introduced. Sean gave her a little nod as a greeting until Amy practically pushed herself on herself on him.

"Wanna dance?" she smirks and he coughs a little seeing Aaron come back with a beer and shrugged her off running around her as she frowned crossing her arms.

"Not now" he confirms going to Aaron "maybe later" he lied and popped open the beer bottle. He then turned to Jay "So where is Craza Emma" he said in a voice of sarcasm and laughed a little. Jay couldn't fool him. Emma was always the little girl with the kid crush on him with her little puppy eyes...right? Jay just smirks and points his beer bottle behind Sean and Sean turned. His eyes laid upon a blonde girl. She was fucking hot. She had all the guys staring at her. Perfect body, and her dancing just drove him over the edge already. He then coughs looking away before caught as the girl turned and almost caught him staring.

"Where?" Sean repeats getting back to the fact he was looking for Emma. Spinner laughs leaning over to Sean nodding to the blonde girl he was just gawking

"that'd be Emma" he said and Sean's eyes widen snapping his eyes back to the girl.

His little Emma he knew and remembered that was now a goddess. It couldn't be Emma. It just couldn't.

Oh god, Sean thought. It was her. His Emma. Words couldn't describe how beautiful she was. The out fit she was wearing was too wild for her. She had a short mini skirt and a little but tight top that was black and hugged her breasts tightly . It also hugged all the exquisite and ravishing curves on her body with low cuts everywhere. When he looked around and saw all the men staring hungrily at Emma his blood boiled. He knew if anyone of them tried to make a move he would knock them out.

He saw one guy actually getting Emma's attention as she danced with friends and other **boys. **Sean watched protestingly as she went to the guy who gawked who and looked over his 20's. The music blasted in his ears but all he saw was her.

_i see you come my way with a smile_

_you say he's a guy, you caught his eye_

_so why don't you come and talk a while._

The guy that was watching Emma had the Godess even go to him and he looked at her and grinned at the sight of her, but before he had the chance to speak, Emma had grabbed the front of his shirt and was leading him to the dance floor. Smiling as they leaned forehead to forehead and started swaying together

_but i see your smile_

_baby the messanger may take the prize_

_and you see the look in my eyes_

Sean noticed that his own eyes darkend by the sight of this. Emma spun around and wrapped her arms around the guys neck, pulling him slightly closer to her as she began to move her hips side to side, rubbing up against him every so often where he'd groan each minute

_i'd rather be with you, baby_

_you know what your doing to me?_

_Yeah your the one, the only one_

_who sets it all on fire_

_you baby, and i can see you wanna be with me_

_I'd rather be with you_

Sean watching intenesily as the guy had placed his arms around her waist, looking down at her as he moved with her, and then pulled her even closer to his body. Sean leaned against the wall, his deep blue eyes watching what once was his precious little Emma to be a down right young adult. He was slowly taking it in on how she grew up and glared at the guy who had his hands on her, trying to pull her even more closer o him if that was even possible.

_trying not to touch_

_trying not to stare a little to much_

_baby its an impossible fight_

_do you really wanna give me away_

_i'll give you a moment to say this_

Emma just merely smirked and ran her tongue across her lips, before biting down on her bottom lip innocent like. Emma rolled her head to the side, letting her long blonde hair brush against his cheek before she turned around and continued to move her hips to the beat, seeing his grab her hips again. The new 18 year old simply rubbed up against him some more as she pressed her back against his stomach

_i'd rather be with you, baby_

_you know what your doing to me?_

_Yeah your the one, the only one_

_who sets it all on fire_

_you baby, and i can see you wanna be with me_

_I'd rather be with you_

A long black hair girl who looked pretty confident in herself came over to Emma and her boy toy, she laughed grabbing Emma's hand and brought her away to the beer session. Sean looked back to Spinner "Be right back" he told him. He was going to go talk to her now...

_you know what i'm saying is true_

_yeah you know what i'm saying is true_

_id rather be_

_yeahhh_

_i'd rather be _

_I'd rather be with you_

_I'd rather be with you , baby!_

_baby..._

_baby._

_I'd rather be with you_


	4. Emotions Stir

Emma laughed standing with her friends Manny Santo's, Craig Mannings, Ashley Kerwin, Paige and Alex along with her new friend Darcy, who was dating Spinner.

She darted her big brown eyes around holding her beer bottle and slowly sipped it.

She was excited to see Sean but didn't see him anywhere.

She wondered what he'd say to her seeing how much she grew up and moved on from that little crush on him. She even graduated high school, she was the first to in their family. He could see just how smart she got and how witty.

She even started racing against Jay for fun..he'd win of course but she was getting pretty good. She got her own dark purple sunfire car on her 16th birthday and for hr 18th, Jay got her nos and Spinner painted little banner designs at the end of the car.

Sean walked over to Emma and pierced his lips tightly together. Why was he so nervous? He finally got up behind her and Alex smiled seeing him about to greet Emma. Emma's been waiting since forever to see him.

Sean put hands on Emma's hips and leaned in to whisper in her ear "hey kid" he teased with the old nick name and she turns for her brown eyes to hit deep to him and she smiled wrapping her arms around him.

He grinned to hug her back tighter than he expected.

"Sean!" she exclaimed happily and pulled away "When did you get here?" she asks and he goes to open his mouth "Wait no, that doesn't matter" Emma admits and tilts her head "How was jail? Was it morbid like they say or did you just stay in the cell?" she rambled on and gasped "Or did you-"

Sean laughs seeing she still had the rambling part to her and shook his head "It was okay" he confirms "It was worth giving my life for" he said truthfully. He knew it was a good idea to get Jay away from the cops, he took care of Emma well.

And that's what he wanted...Sean didn't have family or a sister to take care of. Emma was their only pride...his only pride.

Emma gasps grabbing his hand and he happily went along with her to whoever or where ever she was taking him.

"Sean, this is Craig" she introduced and Sean nods slapping hands with the guy. He seemed alright... until Emma really introduced them "My boy friend" she finished.

Sean bit his tounge and watched as Emma hung over Craig with the guys arm around her and smiling as they kissed. "Right" Sean states frowning. Great...now it's him drooling over her.

When was the last time she gawked him? Right, 5 years ago. How long was this going to burn him?

He couldn't stand Emma with this guy. He was a little angry too, why wasn't she crushing him anymore?

He wasn't gone that long. .. Sean looked away and Craig looked to him "Your the one who went to jail for these guys right?" the boy was talking to him like he was older and wiser than Sean. Well fuck you Craigy boy.

"yeah" Sean said a little bitterly than he wanted to.

Emma felt the tension and didn't know where it was coming from or who is was coming from. "He did it so Jay could get away. He's a hero" Emma said jokenly but also in a serious matter and turns to Craig "I'm going to go dance with Manny" she told him and he nods kissing her one more time until she skampered off.

Both guys watched as Emma laughed and danced with her friends. Sean glanced at Craig a couple times and back at Emma, taking a big gulp of his beer.

This was great, just great. His sarcastic mind taunted him. You had your chance. **But she was only 13. **Maybe you could get her now? **But she's with Craig. **Maybe you could fight for her... **but-. .. maybe I could. **

Sean was getting all these new feelings bottled into him and watched Emma. They connected eyes and she laughed looking away to what her friend said about something and Sean felt his heart skip. This wasn't some crush.

...He just fell for Emma Nelson.

His best friend's little- no, just...Jay's sister.

The party was long and loud, leaving a very tired Sean to the end who was dying for some sleep. It was only Sean, Emma, Manny and Jay. Spinner, Craig and Darcy were just leaving.

"I'll call tomorrow" Spinner hollared by the door and Sean just nods sitting on the couch beside Jay who drank the rest of his beer down "I promise!" yelled Spinner as if he needed to commit to Sean who just laughed a little at the drunk boy.

"Come on" laughs Darcy pulling Spinner "bye guys" she waved and turns to her friend "Bye Em" she left with Craig following them since being their ride home.

"I'll see you at Peters?" Craig whispered to Emma who leaned on the door and smiled adorably to him. He smiled leaning down "I love you" he confirms and she kissed him. Sean's eyes snapped up at that and looked bewildered.

"Night.." Emma shut the door. Jay put his hat on and leaned back glancing at Emma and then to Manny. "Manny's going to stay over again" smiled Emma and Jay chuckles, he knew that was coming.

"Yeah, I figured" he caught the eye of Manny "she's been here a whole week" he smirked teasingly to her

"Your not complaining" taunts Manny with a little smirk and he hid his shaking his head and getting up. Manny smiled softly watching him, Jay was hot...no care if he was Emma's brother, she wanted him. Who didn't? But he was different, he didn't call her hot like other boys and hit on her without even knowing her. He actually talked to her. "come on Em" Manny pulled her.

Jay and Sean both watched them skip up the stairs giggling and snicker a little getting up. "Uh, I moved to the master room upstairs" explains Jay to Sean and nods to the basment door "everythings set up for you down there. Dresser, television..bed" he waved his hand showing Sean there was probably more and he knew what he meant

Sean nods and let a breath out "thanks" he stood and the guys slapped hands "See you tomorrow" he opens the door and goes downstairs. Knowing Emma was just above him made him stay up in bed longer. She was driving him crazy already.

Emma climbed into her own bed with Manny beside her. "Ohh Sean, your muscels are so ripped" Manny sang in a teasing voice running her hand up her tanned, bare stomach. Emma let out a laugh to push Manny down with a pillow "hey" laughs Manny.

"So he's hot" Emma shrugs "Everyone knows it. I told you he was" she raised an eyebrow then shrugs getting under covers "But my type has brown hair and brown eyes. Goes by the name of Craig" Emma said in sarcasm and Manny giggles.

"Can't you imagine how Sean would be like in bed though?" Manny questions and Emma rolled her eyes trying to sleep "What?" laughs Manny "I'm honestly wondering. He could lift you like a stick and just, take you there" she pondered wondering about it "I bet he's huge-"

"MANNY!" yells Emma who was trying to block her words out by a pillow "good night!" she exclaims with a tired laugh and Manny giggles a little too but got the hint and got comfortable beside her. Manny smiled biting the end of her finger and leans towards Emma.

"Jay isn't involved with anyone, is he?" she smiled a little against the pillow and Emma screams into her pillow to end up laughing really hard. Manny joined in as the girls hardly got any sleep that night.

_im dreaming of her_

_shes seeing other guys_

_emotions excure_

_the sun is gone_

_and i am left as the tears fall_

_did you think i would cry?_

_On the phone._

_do you know what it feels like?_

_To be alone_

_I'll find someone new_

_swing swing_

_from the tables of my heart_

_is crushed by a former love_

_can you help me_

_find a way to carry on again_

_swing swing_

_from the tables of my heart_

_is crushed by a former love_

_can you help me_

_find a way to carry on again_

_CARRY ME! _

_away, away, away_

**REviews! You know the drill haha. Thanks to all the people who are reviewing, at least now I know I have some readers. I hope you enjoying it. No flames though guys. And yeah if you notice a lot of spelling mistake I'm sorry. I'm not so good with the writing and I would get a beta but. MEH. lol. Anyways, I need some help.. I don't know if I should make Emma REALLY close to Craig or not. Tell me how you think Sean and Emma should get together**


	5. I'd Give It Up For You

Emma was in her living room wearing a white tank and baggy green pants from her sleeping and got up before everyone to read a magazine boredly.

"So is he good to you?" came Sean's voice.

"what?" Emma said a little too quick and looks up to see him and he sat beside her on the couch for her to recall what he said "Oh, you mean Jay?" she questions and he chuckles to shake his head no.

"I mean Craig" he corrects and runs a hand through his hair tiredly.

Emma smiled looking back down at her magazine "Yeah..." she breaths "He is" Sean sadly watched her and glanced at her magazine.

"Why don't you watch some television?" he jokes bending over to the table getting the clicker.

_**don't look at his ass, don't look at his ass.**_

"Morning" yawned Manny skipping down the stairs seeing the two as Sean switched a channel to some news show. Manny grinned finding the hot boy beside Emma "hey Sean" she almost sang it and went to the kitchen.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling, Manny loved her boys. Sean shared a look with Emma for her to laugh a little and look at the show he picked and wrinkled her nose.

"We're not watching the news" Emma insists.

"Sure we are" he points to it "That's the host, and that picture in the corner is a image of what's happening" he teased narrowing his eyes at her just so see that sexy little smile.

Emma shook her head smiling and took the controller "Your funny" she said in sarcasm and switched it for Sean to roll his eyes leaning back.

"She's 18 but still loves Gimpy" but he allowed himself to watch it.

Emma giggles a little as Manny came back in and gave them all some coffee and leaned on her own couch watching the show. Jay came down next and sat down next to her "What the hell are we watching?" he asks a few minutes after staring at it.

"Gimpy" Sean and Emma said at the same time.

Hours later Sean stood with Jay on the streets, it was dark already and coming to 9:00 pm. Jay laughed smacking hands with Aaron "You racing tonight?" Aaron asks and Jay shook his head no to nod at Sean.

"but he is" points out Jay to Sean who nods. "He actually got a car too"

"You can live without your motorcycle?" jokes Aaron with a laugh that Sean shared a little one with.

"It's at home" he shrugs, of course Sean couldn't live without it "But I like my new baby too" he glanced at his red car and Paige came over, she was the new yeller to begin the cars and yell go.

"You ready?" she smiled putting hands on her hips.

Jay collected the money from Sean and Aaron and the other people going to race with them. Their was a lot of people there tonight to see if Sean still had his talents, even though he didn't have his bike, maybe he could still be fast.

Who knew, it's why they were here.

Before Sean got in the car, he opened the door to see Emma a bit ahead in the crowd and laughing. She was with Craig. He felt his heart sink and slowly got into the car, he blinked a couple times to glance at her again.

Maybe he could get her attention. He was going to take it easy on these guys but maybe he'd impress the girl.

"In your car boys!" yelled Paige standing in front of 6 cars. They lined up on spray paint that was already set up and put hands on the steering wheels as Paige counted down from 10. Over by Emma who was with Craig and Manny gave a wierd look.

"Why isn't Jay racing tonight?" Emma questioned about her brother and Manny grins.

"We had a bet that he couldn't resist racing for a week. He's winning so far but I know he'll crack" laughs Manny and Emma shook her head knowing Jay and Manny were getting closer by the day. He even came over and nods to the race.

"Cameron's going" he points to the red car.

Craig put an arm around Emma as her brown eyes watched the cars start roaring, Paige was almost done the countdown "Let's see what this guy can do" taunts Craig and Emma smiled a little. She remembered just how well Sean was.

"3...2..1!" Paige yelled and bent down as smoke raised up and cars were out of there. Emma and Jay hung their heads more in to see who was in the lead, the cars were so fast they were out of sight so Jay grabbed Emma's hand and guided her to his orange civic.

"come on Manny" he calls and the girl yelped a bit to run and catch up. They always raced to the finish line to see who won by the short cut the other way. They got there and went to the sides of the end, there was a bridge just before it.

"Where are they?" Manny asks over the cheering and looked to Jay who shrugs and Emma tried looking harder. All of a sudden 2 cars bursted into the air over the bridge with fire from the nos. Sean's car landed with a blue car.

The blue car was trying to do everything to win against Sean and even put the nos on more when he was near the end. Jay grinned "Too soon" he commented on the blue car and Sean knew that too. In the red car Sean smirks seeing the blue car trying to speed up more than him for Sean to easily press his red button and blew past him and over the red line.

So..he was a little too fast to see if Emma was there or not but he hoped to God she was and saw he won. He stopped his car with screeching tires that marked up the road and left with smoke. He opened his door and stepped out for Jay and Spinner jogging and coming over laughing.

"Dude! That was great" Spinner slapped Sean's hand with Jay and they watch as the other cars finally cross and circle around the crowd and cheering. Paige came over with Alex and both congradulated him and gave him the winning money.

"Man, I got to set up the party" Jay said backing up "See you at the house. Bring Emma home!" he hollars as he ran to the car and Sean proudly accepted. Jay went over to his car and passed a guy who was flirting with Manny, Manny connected eyes and Jay smirks at her and away into his car. Manny smiled looking down and her heart skipped, ignoring the guy talking to her.

Sean looked from his car to the blue one, out came Skinny and Sean couldn't help but laugh. An old friend, not even... just an old race buddy. He was always trying to win against Sean or Jay. Never happened. Skinny leaned on his blue car and glared at Sean who just laughed a little and Skinny punched his car and got in to leave. Sean turned to see Emma and frowns sadly, his chest sunk in so much... you think he'd be happy for winning $1000 but there she was with some other guys laughing and joking around..

_i take a breath_

_and look around_

_to see you see me, seeing you_

_you wear a dress_

_that i cant help but notice doesnt match ur shoes_

_but you don't care_

_you too busy dancing the night away_

_but you dont care_

_your too busy laughing the night away_

_i don't want you to leave_

_without dancing with me_

_i dont want you to leave_

_before you kiss me_

_so go and get your keys_

_i think that we should leave_

_i really think he sees you looking at me_

_i take a breath_

_and turn around_

_to see you see me_

_checking me out so bad_

_its so obvious_

_hold me tight;_

_hold me tight;_

_alright baby_

_hold me tight;_

_I'll do you right_

_I really think he sees _

_I really think he sees!_

_i dont want you to leave_

_before you kiss me_

_i really hope he sees you leaving with me_


	6. Falling Even More Inlove With You

Emma felt a little bad for declining Seans request on going back home with him, but Craig really wanted her to go over to his house tonight and she promised him she would.

"Craig" moaned Emma, She was ontop and slowly guided with him as he slid in and out of her panting like a dog. "Oh God" cried Emma a little, clenching her teeth together.

She wasn't a little girl anymore. Not at all.

"Fuck" whispers Craig trying to keep up with her. Emma dug her nails into his chest and Craig's mouth fell in pleasure. He gripped her hips tighter and Emma felt herself climaxing "Oh God Em" he breaths...

Emma looked away from him. 'Em'. Why did that bother her so much?

She shrugged it off when she started to tense and leaned her forehead down on his as he kissed her hard to pull away and she screamed out for him as she collasped on top. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"God Em" laughs Craig tiredly "you get better every time" he teased.

Emma gave an uneasy laugh and laid her head down on his chest. He smoothed his hand down her shoulder and Emma closed her eyes trying to sleep, she was so hot and sweaty she couldn't even feel relaxed.

"You okay?" Craig softly asks as she laughs a little and nods against his chest "Really?" he curiously says "You seem tense"

"I don't know" sighs Emma getting up and slowly slid down getting her pants and slipping them on "Maybe I'm just nervous about collage. I'm the only one in the family that's ever got in, I don't hear anything about it. I'm kinda scared you know?" she asks looking around for her shirt.

Craig sat up on his elbow, leaning on his side. He smiled a little to nod "I get it, but baby, your going to do fine"

"Really?" Emma breaths buttoning her top up and he nods again. Emma frowned, she wished he'd go on with explaining. 'your going to do fine' was not such good advice.

Craig stood up wrapping his white sheet around his waist "Are you leaving?" he followed her to his bedroom door.

She nods leaning on it as he gave her a quick kiss "I feel bad for leaving Sean there at the race. Plus...Manny's probably bored" she confirms and he eyes her "what?" she laughs a little and he shrugs his left shoulder.

"Sean" he simply said and Emma tilts her head curiously "...he's...interesting" he admits and Emma smiled a little.

"Awe, are you jealous?" she teased kissing the tip of his nose and he frowned "He's harmless Craig. You just got to get to know him" she says.

"That's the problem. I don't but you do...you know him well" said Craig and let a breath out and Emma opened the door looking over her shoulder.

"Craig" she states "We're just friends" she left.

Yeah, sure.

Back at the house. Manny yelped being picked up and Jay put her over his shoulder. She laughs hitting on his chest "Jay, let me down" she called out and he just grins walking into the kitchen.

"5 inch pan... 11 wide. What?" Sean was at the stove trying to understand the making of some cookie dough specail. "Fuck it" he cursed throwing it behind his shoulder.

"OW!" said a voice. Emma stood there and rubbed her knee from where it hit her. Manny laughs still hanging over Jay's shoulder "Emma! Your home" she happily smiled and Emma couldn't help but laugh back at the sight of her friend and brother.

She bent over picking up the cookie dough "Your suppose to bake it, not throw it" she taunts Sean who turned around at her voice after throwing the dough and gave an apology look.

"Sorry" he quickly says and she leans on the counter to giggle a little and nod. She decided to help out and made it for them. Sean jumped up, sitting on the counter and watched her at the corner of his eye "So where did you go with Craig?"

"Just..." Emma read around the intructions and put the stove on, glancing at Sean "...to his house" she shrugs.

Jay put Manny down who snuck a glance at the scene, Jay was too busy at the sterio turning it on and blasting music from it. "They were so doing it" Manny jumped on the counter beside Sean.

Sean felt himself get mad and eyes Emma "Your fucking him already?" he blurts out and her brown eyes widen as Manny laughed stealing some cold cookie dough.

She knew Sean would be jealous.

"God Sean" Emma hissed "How about you scream it next time? Jay's at the sterio if you wanna tell him" she said in sarcasm and put the cookies in the stove to turn and leave. Sean's mouth dropped to then chase after her.

"I'm sorry" he confirms and grabs her hand.

Tingles.

Sean coughs a little scratching the back of his neck when Emma turned and eyed him "it's just...your suppose to be little Emma and I don't want to see you get hurt. I mean, did he pressure you- if he pressured you..." he noticed Emma laugh a little "What?" he asks.

"nothing" she jokes and he eyes her.

"Your laughing cause...what? How long have you been with Craig?" Sean chased Emma around to the living room, Emma rolled her eyes trying to get this conversation away.

"Long enough, alright?" she breaths and he looked away. Was the pain in his eyes? Emma felt a little nervous and played with her hands to then laugh a little "And I was just laughing because you ramble a lot" she taunts with a little smirk.

Sean then let out a smile and shook his head looking back at her "Yeah well, your rambling gets to me" he teased her back and then shrugs "I didn't mean to get mad...or insult you" Sean thought about how he should say sorry...this was turning more awkward as it is.

Emma just simply shrugs with one of her bright smiles. God, she was always so happy. A guy would kill just to see her smile. Sean's heart was racing so fast and she couldn't of made him any more happy "It's okay...maybe tomorrow you can make up for it by getting ice cream?" she teased

He smiled and nods "alright" he agrees.

_**Bing**_

Emma gasps "cookies!" she heard Manny yell and laughs running into the kitchen to join Manny on a kiddly instinct. Sean laughs a little and follows to steal the cookie Emma was going to eat and jokenly hit him.

He was falling more in love with her.


	7. Why Do You Seem So Sad?

Emma wore a white string top with her long hair down her tanned arms and wore a jean skirt with high black boots.

"So" Sean walked with her, a smoothie in his hands.

Emma grinned looking down and holding her vanilla ice cream cone. She could tell they were a little tense.

What were they suppose to talk about?

That left Emma wondering why Sean wasn't at their garage working on cars with Jay and the team.

"How's Craig?" Sean bit his tounge.

Emma eyed him as they stopped at his red car and leaned on the front "Why do you always bring him up?" she asks.

Sean's mouth dropped and didn't know what to say.

Oh no.

Does she see right through him?

Emma huffed rolling her eyes "Your just like Jay. No one trusts me with him" she scoffs looking away from Sean and shaking her head madly.

Phew. That was close.

"Oh um" Sean then smiled "Not what I'm saying" she looked back at him and he slowly shrugged "I just want you to be sincere with him. To feel save with him… I guess" he mutters.

Emma thought about it looking at people in front of them as Sean watched her, the wind slowly blowing in her hair.

She was so damn beautiful.

"I am" Emma honestly said and Sean swallowed hard getting hit in the chest with the trust she stole away and gave to Sean.

"Emma!" came a voice.

Sean was too busy watching her but knew who it was. Emma looked down and to Sean "I got to go. I told Craig I'd meet him here so we could go out" she told him.

"That's fine" Sean bluntly said with a sad look.

Emma sadly frowned watching him look away and felt a ache in her chest.

Why did he look so sad suddenly?

"I'll see you at home" she told him and Sean nods, he wasn't use to this Emma. The old Emma always like being by him.

She wouldn't leave him if the world depended on it.

And now there she was walking over to the guy that stole her away from him, Craig.

And there she was… giving Craig **his **smile.


	8. Trouble

Sean dragged his feet into Jay's garage and Jay looked up from the front hood.

"Hey man" greets Jay "Where were you?" he washed some tools from the counter.

Sean helped him out "Nowhere" he lied and huffs "With Emma" he confirms and Jay nods not thinking anything of it.

"She's getting pretty close to Craig" Jay told Sean.

Sean frowned and bit the inside of his cheek to roughly nod.

All of a sudden a few cars started coming up into the driveway and Sean gave an odd look.

"What the hell is this?" he asked looking to Jay who looked over and cursed under his breath.

"fucking GREAT!" Jay yelled throwing a tool and charging out of the garage, Sean behind him.

A nice porch and a silver hummer with a black jeep, rolled into the driver and opened doors; shoving Spinner out.

"hey" barked Jay to then put hands up.

Someone put a gun to Spinner's head and Sean now stared in shock.

"What the hell is going on?" snapped Sean.

Jay bit his tounge looking to Sean and the front door of the jeep opened.

"You must be Sean" the guy took his sun glasses off and smiled "I'm Jesse" he put his hand out.

His boys eyed Sean harder when Sean didn't shake his hands.

Jay looked to Sean nodding to Spinner "Idiot owes Jess here 10 grand. He gave you the 5, just give him time. This isn't a death situation" snapped Jay at Jesse.

Jesse snickered "You see. Right now it is. Spinner took a stroll last night and damaged one of our finest cars"

"Jesus christ" Sean breaths when one of Jesse's men strolled their BMW, the newest and it was trashed everyone.

Jesse nods "As I've been told. You guys have a team" he eyed Spinner who slowly nods, gun still at head.

"Get the damn thing off him" Sean bitters.

Jesse stared blankly at him until nodding to the guy who finally put it off and shoved Spinner forward.

"Tell em' your plan sparky" taunted Jesse.

Spinner gave his friends a sorry look and took a deep breath "We were always good at stealing, remember the good ol days?"

"10 off..." drifts Jay.

"We could steal them 4 cars" Spinner said.

Sean stared at him like an idiot "4!?"

"Unless" Spinner puts hands up "We get two new BMW's and a really nice looking sunfire. That's all"

"That's all" repeated Jay in a sneer.

"Look boys" Jesse put sunglasses off and Sean glared right back at him "If you don't take this deal; you'll have to go"

Their was a gun click.

All of a sudden Manny's silver car came in and Jay cursed under his breath when she and Emma got out. Great, the most two girls that mattered in his life.

"Ah, company" smiled Jesse when Manny and Emma got closer and closer, sharing a look and wondering what was happening.

Jay nod wanting Emma to see guns glared at the guys "Put the damn guns away" he snapped.

They stayed still not caring about his commands and Jesse kept his eye on Sean "Pretty little thing" Jesse said "The blondie..." he drifts still keeping eye contact with Sean which just got a whole lot tenser.

"Deal. Leave. Now" Sean gritted teeth and Jesse nodded, everyone put guns away just in time.

"What's going on?" Manny asked with Emma beside her looking around.

Jesse nodded to them "Afternoon ladies. Just stopping by for some business. I'll see you 3 later" he told the guys and walked back to their cars.


	9. Getting A Team

"Fuck Spinner!" Jay yelled holding onto his neck "I could kill you!"

Spinner shrugged out of his grip when Jay shoved him away "I'm sorry!" he yelled "I didn't mean to come here"

"Yeah but you did" snapped Sean shaking his head.

Spinner looked at Sean "Man, you life is good now. I didn't want to ruin that. And neither for you. But who was I to turn to?" he asked Jay.

Jay huffs "Doesn't matter anymore"'

Sean nodded "We're in it now. And we gotta start as soon as possible"

"We have a dead line" coughs Spinner.

Jay bit the end of his tounge "When's the deal line?" he tried to keep calm.

"the end of the month" whispered Spinner.

Sean closed his eyes "We cannot steal four **fucking **cars in one month"

"Technically three" Spinner said.

"we need a crew" said Jay "not dissing ours but we need more"

"This is risky" nodded Sean.

Jay shook his head "No man, you stay out of it. You already lost your years"

"I don't care, you guys are like family" Sean confirms.

Spinner stared at him "You serious"

"Well maybe not you" taunts Sean to then snicker "I'm kiddin. Fuck with you's, their fucking with me"

"Alright" nods Spinner smiling.

Jay nodded also "Lets do this" he said.

Days after the three plus Aaron sat around in the living room with papers in there hand.

"Jake Russel" said Spinner.

"He's good. He's fucking quick" Jay admits.

Sean shook his head no "He's quick; but he's loud plus...cops are already watching him" he explains.

"Good thinking" points Aaron to then grin "I got it. Pat Brams"

"Dead" Spinner confirms.

"Dead?" repeated Sean.

Jay nodded "The guy was shot when stealing from the bank. Shot on the steps, he just made it out the door"

"wow" Sean blankly said.

The door opened with Emma and all the guys hid their papers. "Bye" smiled Craig kissing her.

Sean's jaw clenched and looked away as Emma shut the door and turned. "didn't see you guys there" she coughs awkwardly.

"Yeah. We're just chillin..." drifts Jay hidding his paper more in his pocket and gives an innocent shrug and Emma eyes him.

Aaron smirks "You want me to walk you on upstairs princess?" he practically purrs "Get you ready for bed?" he earned a hit in the head from Jay and Sean.

Emma ugh'd in digust and went on upstairs as Spinner went on with the list "Dean" he smiled and they all looked at another to slowly nod "so...whos gonna talk to him and whos gonna talk to Alex?"

Silence.

Jay huffed "I got Alex" he confirms and Sean got up obviously taking Dean.

"How's he gonna talk to Dean?" Aaron asked "...the guy doesn't talk!"


	10. Alex And Trouble

"LEX!" yelled a guy at a car, under it Alex rolled out and stood up "Someones here for yea"

"Hogart" she taunts with a grin.

Jay smirked back until she stood in front "We need to talk" he confirms.

They sat outside and he explained everything to her and she let a breath out.

"this is all because of Spinner?" Alex asks.

"Yeah" Jay answered.

Alex snickers "What am I talking about, it's always Spinner" she joked.

Jay slowly nodded "So...are you in?"

"This is for Spinner" points Alex "not you" she smirked jokenly.

"Your a lesbian but still mad at me" joked Jay.

Alex stared at him "You cheated on me!"

"Come on LezLex" joked Jay, she gasped to laugh and kick him in the ass.

Meanwhile at a autoshop Sean stood at the front and two guys were talking to him that worked there.

"you get him" one fought.

"No you, the guys scares the shit outta me" the other said and Sean smirks.

"Fine" the one said and went to the back slowly and peered over a car "Hey Dean, someones here for yeah. There waiting outside"

Dean looked up from the hood and stood straight, he was fucking huge in muscel size and his eyes looked dark, his emotion? Not so happy.

Sean dug hands into pockets just waiting for Dean to come out, it was getting late and Sean knew something was up just as a black car came on by.

"Oh shit" Sean muttered as the doors opened and let a sigh of relief out when he saw it wasn't Jesse and his crew.

The 'leader' looked around and stopped in front of Sean "You Jay's boy?"

"Jay's boy? Easy broke back mountain" laughed Sean a little at the gangster wanna be who then popped a gun out "Hey, don't point it unless you know how to use it" snapped Sean.

His 4 boys gave a look and one swung at Sean; Sean easily caught his fist and rammed his own in the guys face and tackled the leader who's gun fell.

Dean bursted out the doors and saw the scene with his old bud Sean getting grabbed by two guys, the leader getting a sucker shot at Sean in the stomach.

Dean picked up a bat and held it tight; swinging it into the gangs cars window. "BITCH!" yelled the leader to turn and Sean laughed hard.

"What the hell?" one guy said when Dean lit his cigerette and lowered his liter to a rag...in a bottle "OH SHIT! RUN!" he yelled to the rest of his gang.

Dean walked toward them and the car blew up sending two guys down, letting Sean go. The leader went after Dean and Dean knocked him out cold with a harsh swing.

The other came up and Dean smacked his head against his and shoved the nose bleeding boy to the ground.

"Man am I glad I came to see you" taunts Sean as Dean made it to him and slapped hands "smile if your glad to see me man" joked Sean. Dean twitched a little "I'll take that as a yes" Sean led him to the car.

Dean was obviously in. He was a criminal master mind.

Meanwhile, Emma was at home and eyed Spinner sitting in the kitchen "Where the guys?" she crossed her arms and Spinner nervously looked around and shrugged "Oh, but I know you do" she leaned on the counter.

"Why do you care?" snapped Spinner and Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me" she demands.

Spinner got up "you can't get anything out of me!" he yelled and ran as Emma gave a wierd look and huffs stomping on one of her feet.

She'll find out


	11. Fear Itself

The next week everyone was together. Dean, Alex, Jay, Aaron, Sean and Spinner.

"So who's our first baby?" Alex asked.

Jay put out a list on his orange civics front and they all leaned in to see.

"We going to go for 4 cars. 2 of the number one cars are just impossible to get" explained Sean.

"the BMW" Spinner confirms and shrugs "They say it's unstealable"

"til now" smirks Jay "That's my baby, Im stealing that one"

"Of course" taunted Alex "Who's mine?"

"you and Dean will be getting the sunfire. We already hunted that one down; it's in a suburbia. Easy to get at some daddys girls party" joked Sean.

Alex smirks to Dean "What to you say about that big boy?"

Dean just stood there.

"right, you don't say anything at all" taunted Alex with a smirk and turns to Jay "can I switch partners?" she whispered and he chuckles.

"Aaron, you wanna go with Alex?" he asks.

"Sure babe" Aaron grins.

Alex rolled her eyes "Even better" she joked.

"Fine then" Jay said nodding and looks to Spinner "your with Dean for the 2010 Hummer. We're on a hunt for that one. Not a lot of people have them" Dean and Spinner nod.

"Who's the fourth?" Aaron rubbed his hands.

"Your not doing anything babe" taunted Jay "Your too noticable" his mouth fell and Jay then looks to Sean "the fourth is Sean's beauty"

"the Colon Motorcycle. An engine worth dying for. You up for it?" Alex asked Sean.

Sean sucked in a breath putting his hands on his sides "I'm ready" he slowly nods and looks around "I'm gonna go get something to eat"

As he left Spinner gave an odd look "Why's he look nervous?"

"Think about. Last ride Cameron was on since jail was his beauty, the 2004 biker harley" Jay explains.

Aaron rubbed his chin "he's afraid of it"

"Deadly" nods Alex.

"You sure he can do it then?" Spinner questions and Jay gave him a dumb founded look.

"Who's the best biker you know?"

They all nodded in agreement.

As Sean went in the house Craig pulled away from Emma and coughs "Sorry man" he apoligized and Sean eyed him and glanced at Emma who put a piece of hair behind her ear.

This wasn't awkward or hurting him at all!

"Fine" muttered Sean walking passed.

Craig looked to Emma who watched Sean go guitly and looked back at Craig "I thought they were out. Sorry" she sadly says.

"It's alright. I'll see you later?" Craig walked to the door and Emma followed him.

"You don't have to go" whined Emma. Craig glanced back at Sean who was in the kitchen and lighting a smoke.

"Yeah, I do" he confirms.

Emma frowned and watched him go to slowly shut the door behind him and turned to Sean. "What are you guys doing out there?" she wonders innocently.

Sean just looked at her and smirks, keeping his mouth shut. Emma ugh'd in annoyance.

"No one tells me anything!" she stomped up the stairs.

"No one tells me anything" Sean yelled back up in a mocking turn and chuckled when she slammed the door. Meh, she still had the kid in her deep down... which was just SO much cuter.

Sean groaned. Why couldn't Craig just GET LOST?


	12. Let Me Fall

Jay groaned hearing music starting to blast and got up opening the door and slamming it closed.

"Hey baby" smirks a girl passing him, he rolled his eyes going downstairs.

There was a huge crowd!

Sean got out of bed also in just jeans and opened the door for girls to gawk.

"What the hells going on?" Sean asked.

One of the girls who stopped a second from gawking, smiled "Your having a party... I think" she said dumbly.

"Party?" Sean was pretty sure he was JUST sleeping.

He went back into his room and put on a white wife beater and his shoes.

Still didn't hide his face or biceps, girls still stared but only one was in his sight.

Emma.

And Jay was going to her too.

She wore a jean skirt and a tight dark blue string top. "I didn't do it!" she innocently put hands up.

Jay growled taking her beer and charged away, her and Sean shared a look and followed.

"Whos idea was this?" Jay barked.

Spinner, Alex and Aaron turned "I did" said Spinner "I thought we needed a party before... you know"

Jay snuck a glance at Emma and glared at Spinner "No I don't" he raised an eyebrow.

Manny then came over and Jay looked at her "Beer?" she innocently said with a smile.

Jay couldn't resist and let a breath out taking it from her and the guys laughed going along with the party.

"Dance with me" Sean whispered in Emma's ear.

Emma had slight chills down her spine but let Sean take her hand, a beer in his other.

They were having a good time all night and as they danced they got closer and closer.

Emma's breath stopped now and then as Sean's heart was racing just the same way. Could Emma ever feel the way about him that he did of her?

His arm was wrapped around her waist, the music all their hearing, eachother all their seeing.

They leaned in even closer, forehead's almost touching anothers. Emma's eyes stayed on the ground as Sean's eyes peered down on her.

They got closer to the wall and the beers were taking over them. As they got closer Sean couldn't help but to wrap his other arm around her after setting down his beer on a random table.

Now their foreheads were leaning on anothers and Emma was against the wall, both of their eyes closed.

She bit her lip feeling his hand slide around her back and the other went to her soft cheek. Sean closed his eyes even tighter needing to be with her and Emma sucked in a breath as they leaned closer and closer

"Tell me..." whispered Emma.

"Tell you what?" Sean asked quietly while holding her and opened his eyes a little to look at her as her brown eyes opened and looked up at him.

Emma put her hand on his which was on her waist and the other on his jawline "What are you guys up to?" she asked and he sadly looked down at her. Emma swallowed hard "Just tell me. Is it gonna be Jay up in jail this time... you again?..." they both had pain in their eyes and they just wanted to take anothers away.

"Em..." whispered Sean resting his forehead on her's and she sniffed a little cry.

She never wanted it to be this way. She thought she was over Sean. She thought it was just some kid crush! But here she was... and she was hurting STILL. She couldn't stand it if Sean was away from her again for so many years. Nor her brother.

Not wanting to be caught, Emma and Sean went up to his room and ended up softly kissing against the door, fireworks exploded and they kissed more passionatly. Emma moaned into his mouth and Sean picked her up as she wrapped legs around his waist.

They fell on the bed and Sean just held her. She tenderly kissed him and parted her lips as they teased another with their tounges. "You don't know how crazy I am about you" Sean whispered breathlessly from the kiss.

"I have a feeling" Emma teased cupping his face and kissing him again. If Jay were to ever find out- if Craig was ever to find out!? "O god" Emma seemed to sober up all right there "Craig!" she exclaimed and sat up with Sean "O god o god" she ran hands through her hair and stood up "I gotta go"

"Emma" he protested and blocked the door "Em, I know this is...this isn't what we expected but come on. I-I know I can treat you better than Craig ever will"

"Yeah?" Emma snapped "Like telling me the truth?" she barked and Sean looked away, he couldn't! For her safety! "Just what I thought" Emma went around him opening the door and left. Sean clenched his eyes shut and tightned his fists, throwing it at the wall and making a whole...


	13. Girl Talk

"Okay, so run down" Jay said "I got the BMW. Alex and Aaron with the sunfire. Dean and Spinner with the hummer. Last, Sean with the bike"

"Got it" nods Aaron.

Spinner let a breath out "Thanks guys, really"

"don't thank until this is over" Jay said and Sean nods.

"BMW first. Lets go guys" Alex clapped hands and they all followed another out.

Spinner smirks walking beside Sean "Good party" he jokes.

Sean gave him a wierd look "Yeah? What about it?" he got to his red car.

"Girls...beer" Spinner smirks "Emma..."

Sean was already holding Spinner by the neck against his car.

"WOW!" Spinner said in amazement.

Sean glared down at him until letting go and fumed "If you open your mouth Spinner?" he didn't know what'd he'd do but it wouldn't be good.

"Man, I'm just saying it was hot! Girl knows how to kiss" Spinner gawked

"Girl knows respect too. Leave her be" snapped Sean and Spinner put hands up nodding.

"Shit your protective" Spinner said.

Sean huffs "Can you see if Jay found out?" he asked and Spinner whistled.

"Not pretty" admitted Spinner.

"Exactly" barked Sean and dug hands into his pockets "Besides, she... she rejected me" he sadly said and Spinner stared.

"she rejected you?" Spinner asks and Sean nods for Spinner to start laughing "Well think about it man! Your older and she doesn't know what you want. Your dangerous and a theif"

"Your a theif too you dumbass" bittered Sean

"Whatever man" Spinner shook his head "She'll come around"

"Yeah yeah" Sean wasn't too sure, never was with Emma "Get in the car" he demands not wanting to talk about it anymore and Spinner nodded getting in.

"What do you think they're doing?" Manny asked behind Emma.

Emma bit her lip watching the cars roll out of the driveway and shrugs "Don't know. But it's something big. I mean. Dean's there too" they watched from the window.

Manny shivered "He's creepy" she said.

Emma laughed a little and shrugs "He helped Sean out a lot. Always his body gaurd"

"Sean Cameron does not need a body gaurd" laughed Manny and Emma blushed looking away "Wait, what was that?"

Emma's eyes widen not thinking that Manny saw that blush and Manny ended up pointing at her "what?" Emma snapped.

"I knew you'd admit it sooner or later" Manny shrugs "you love Sean" she sang.

"No I don't" lied Emma with a smile and then huffs falling on the couch "You know how frusterating it is not knowing what he's doing this second?"

"he's a criminal Emma, deal with it. Your whole family is" teased Manny "Doesn't mean you can't love them though" Manny smirked "I love your brother"

Emma wrinkled her nose "ew" she laughed and shook her head. Manny joined in the laughter and Emma got up "I got to go meet Craig"

"wait, even after you relize this feeling between you and Sean? Your going back to Craig" Manny didn't get it

"I didn't say anything about any feelings" Emma went to the door.

"You didn't need to" Manny huffs when Emma closed the door trying to avoid it.

She was just afraid.

Manny knew it.

She felt it too with Jay.

For once in her life she was petrified of what would happen to a guy she loved. And he didn't even know it.


	14. This Love

Jay got out of his orange civic that Alex was slowly driving, he saw his beauty BMW and smirked.

He brought out a tiny camera "Found you..." he whispers and takes a picture.

Houses down a black van stood in a driveway silently and hidingly.

Tracker and Snake were in it.

Cops.

Snake gave Tracker the binacolors "He's smart, he watches around him" he confirms.

Tracker watched Jay and shook his head "He's just doing some homework" he noticed him taking pictures of the car.

"That's a little suspicious" joked Snake and Tracker nodded.

Meanwhile, Jay walked back to the orange civic and got in before Alex sped away.

The whole day the crew were finding the perfect cars to steal.

"Theres the sunfire" purred Spinner on the cell phone with Jay, in the car with Sean.

There was a beautiful sunfire in some neighbourhood drive way and it of course was a car for some rich Daddy's daughter.

"And what do you know" Alex eaves dropped a conversation with that girl "There's a party next Friday when the father's out in Mexico"

"Perfect" Jay confirms and Sean agreed

"Next stop..."

"The Hummer" Aaron and the crew stood in a car stop for vallet parking and gawked a lime green hummer.

"She's a beauty" stared Alex.

Spinner smiled to Dean "You ready for that big boy?" Dean just gave him a hard look and Spinner nods "Okay, okay"

"Last but not least..." drifts Sean walking to another spot, in some parking area for the rich "The GT harley" he almost drooled.

"You ready for this Cameron?" Jay asked him.

They all stared at the motorcycle before him and Sean slowly nods walking to the motorcycle and slowly feeling it.

It was black and metal, So beautiul. So bad ass. So...his.

"Why not take it now?" Spinner shrugs.

"No" Jay looked at him like he was crazy "You may think it's nothing. But that's the ride that's gonna give us a run for money"

"It's rare" Alex explains "Everytime someone tries to steal this new baby; something bad always happens. You gotta be pro to ride"

Sean slowly nods eyeing the ride he has to steal this month. This was a lot to take in. "Patience young boy" Sean taunted Spinner.

"he's scared of it" smirks Jay to Spinner "Hasn't been on a bike since in jail"

"Almost killed me" muttered Sean.

No life... no life without Emma. Wasn't a life. But Sean knew Emma needed Jay more than him those days. Right?

So what happened if they were caught this time?

Sean couldn't go back to jail... he couldn't be without Emma. Not after he knows what his feelings are now.

And that's love.

Yeah.

Hmph.

...Love...

"Let's get outta here" Sean confirms and they nod walking out and going back home.


	15. I'd Give My Life For Yours

"We should go out" Spinner comments.

Sean drove his car and shook his head no "We gotta get home"

"Why?" Spinner questions.

"We got business to take care of. Get the money in stock from Jessie" Sean confirms.

"Fine; drop me off by my dads place. Gotta pay my last respects" taunts Spinner but was thruthfull at the same time.

Sean huffs and nods turning down another block to drop him off and quickly get back to Jay's place.

If Jessie was there and Emma was still at home... no, she was probably out. With Craig... .Sean saddens and let Spinner out.

Emma heard the door knock and jogged downstairs wearing black shorts and white tank top.

She opened the door and looked to the person up and down "Do I know you?" she crossed her arms.

Jessie smiled.

They stood inside and Emma gave him a beer eyeing him and still not knowing what this was about.

"So you know Jay?" she asked, that's all he talked about.

Jessie shrugged "Yeah. We're...old friends" he grinned "He owes me dept"

"Dept?" Emma slowly asked and he nods walking to her.

"But.. you know..." drifts Jessie putting his hand on Emma's arm.

Emma eyed it and looked back up at Jessie.

Outside, Sean got home first and his red car pulled into. He cursed seeing Jessie's boys outside and got out, running to the front door.

"You could always take that dept. You'd be worth... two cars? Just as long as you stay with me babe" he smirked and Emma whipped Jesse's hand off her.

"Don't touch me" Emma snapped.

Jessie laughed "That's a shame" he grabbed her and shoved her against the wall going to feel her up as his other hand remained on her throat.

"HEY" barked Sean loudly as he burst in and charged over.

Jessie looked at him and then Emma, then at Sean and smirks "Pretty, pretty" his hand ran up her waist and Sean's blood boiled. Jessie then let go and Sean bit his tounge "Got the cars yet?"

"It's been a fucking week" snapped Sean going in front of Emma protectively who listened.

Jesse snickered "Don't be so mean with me Sean. Won't be pleasent. Got 4 men out there and 10 guns. I'll see you at the end of the month...get those cars"

Sean just nods and watches Jesse going. Until he and Emma heard the car up and go, Sean turned to Emma who was glaring right through him.

"What the hell was that?" she yelled.

Sean closed his eyes "Jay doesn't want you part of it" he said and went to go to the living room until Emma turned around.

"I don't care" she snapped "I don't care at all what Jay wants right now. What's going ON!?" she demanded to know and Sean shook his head.

"You'll get hurt"

"Uhh.." Emma just dumb foundingly pointed at the door Jesse just left in "You don't think anything would of gotten worse if you weren't here?"

"Exactly! You near me -it-it isn't good" Sean sadly shook his head with pain in his eyes and confusion in his voice. "It's dangerous. You don't know what they can do. What we can do"

Emma stared at him "I'm not a little girl anymore! I can handle it!" she yelled.

"I don't want you to!" Sean yelled back.

Silence.

Sean rubbed his eyes in defeat "Spinner will end up dead if we don't steal four number one cars" he explains "Number one meaning BMW, a hummer, a sunfire and a 20's Harley" he confirms and Emma stared.

"So what? You just decided to help out and go back to jail after!?" she exclaims.

"That's not what I wanted!" Sean yelled "I want to stay out of jail. I wanna stay here, I wanna stay here with you! I told you Emma, I'm crazy about you. I gave up everything for you too, I was sent to jail for it!" he reminded and Emma looked away.

"That's not the same" Emma crossed her arms.

Sean shook his head at her "No. It is. Spinner is family, you know it and I know. Even if we try to deny it" he snickers and Emma tiredly smiled a little "...we can do this" he promised and Emma just stood there with a wonder look. Could they?


	16. Kiss Me

Now that Emma knew what they were up to, Manny did to and were allowed to be around for their little conversations now.

They were setting pictures down of the cars they took pictures of with the camera and finished talking.

Sean was sadly watching Emma getting her coat on and getting ready to go out with Craig.

Why was she still with him?

Why wouldn't she give Sean a chance?

Sean got up seeing her go upstairs, he needed to talk to her.

Meanwhile, Manny leaned over looking at the BMW "Wow, easy girl" Jay took the picture from her "That's my baby" 

"You and your relations to cars" taunts Manny.

He smirked at her "Like you don't name your make up or..." he glanced down at her clothes "asserories"

"I so know what you were going to say" Manny hit him in the chest.

Jay caught her hand and moved her in closer to him making her shriek a bit and smirked back at him.

"Can I come?" she asked innocently and he smirked down at her.

He then shrugs as they leaned down on the couch "Are you loud?" he teased and she bit her lip feeling his hand going up her thigh.

"Depends" Manny teased back tenderly kissing his neck "Can you make me scream?"

She smiled evily standing up and walked away as Jay groaned loudly and she giggled closing the door behind her.

She was always teasing him. The girl just wouldn't be with him, would she? But Jay liked that.

He wouldn't lie...he loved that.

Emma wore a black short leather coat and a jean skirt with a white top. As she closed her door behind her Sean stood in front.

"I don't want you to go to him" Sean begged to her and she softens to then narrow her eyes.

"I don't want you to go to jail" Emma snapped heading for the stairs until Sean grabbed her and pulled her against the wall.

Emma sucked in a breath feeling his hands falling against her flat stomach to her back, almost to her ass.

"Sean" was that a beg or a protest?

Didn't matter.

Sean crashed his lips to hers and Emma moaned into it.

She ran her hands through his hair and he deepend the kiss, she went to shove him away and he grabbed her hands, putting it over her head and she pressed against him making him groan. They kissed harder and she teased her tounge against his, making him playfully bite softly on her lower lip.

"Emma!" called Alex.

The two parted quickly and Emma's lips were swollen, Sean was breathing hard and Alex was on top of the stairs "Ready? Craig's waiting out with Skinny"

Emma avoided Sean sadly and nodded "I'm ready" she went down the stairs and Alex eyed Sean.

"What?" he snapped and went to his room, slamming the door shut.

How dare Emma go with Craig!?!?

Emma went to Craig who wrapped arms around her in a hug and she got into the car, he beside her.

But all she could think about was Sean.

She put her fingers on her lips and closed her eyes. Damnit... she was in love.

In love with a theif! GREAT!

He just stole everything, didn't he? Cars, girls, money... her heart. Damn it!


	17. All For You

"So, my baby tonight it is" Jay told the crew who nodded.

"I'll watch your site on the other side of the road" Sean said and Jay nods.

"Take Emma with you" Jay confirms "I don't want Jesse showing up"

Emma bit the end of her tounge and Manny gave her a wondering look. Not even Manny knew about their little kiss.

Who the hell was she kidding?

It wasn't little at all.

Sean just looked down and nodded playing with his keys.

"Do I get to come?" smirks Manny.

Aaron stood up "Oh baby, you can stay home with me" he goes to sit beside her until Jay pulls her up and glares at Aaron.

"She's coming" he nods at Emma and Sean "Lets go"

Emma wore jean pants and a white thick strapped shirt with stud belt. She got her short black leather coat and followed after.

Jay sat in the front of Sean's car with Sean driving, the girls in the back.

They stopped in front of the neighbour hood driveway and smiled "Theres the BMW" Manny nods.

"that's my girl" Jay said.

Emma gave Manny a wierd look, was he talking about Manny or the car?

Jay got out of the car and opened Manny's side as she got out, he bent down "Em, get in the front. Don't want cops driving by and wondering why your curled in the back" he said

"He does look like a rapist" joked Manny eyeing Sean who just gave her a death look.

He and Emma looked pretty miserable right now sitting in the front and watched Manny and Jay run off.

Sean tapped on his window and just waited, he was having trouble focusing with Emma right beside him.

So much that he didn't see Tracker's cop car pass until he saw the red lights.

"Shit" he cursed turning to Emma "Do you have your cell phone?" he asked and she dug in her pocket; giving it to him.

He dialed Jay's number.

Meanwhile Jay was already in the car and Manny was next to him and smirking as she watched him hot wire the car.

Major bad boy. God she was getting so hot already just thinking about it; hell, what girl wouldn't?

Jay's phone rang and he cursed under his breath picking it up.

Jay: Yeah

Sean: It's me. Cops are right out. It's Tracker

Jay: Shit, that guy is still a cop?

Sean: He's sees me or you, he knows somethings up

Jay: He gone yet..

Sean: Stay back for a good minute

Silence

Sean: Alright; ride. Lets go right now

Jay and Sean hung up and Manny gave a wondering look "What's going out?"

"Gotta take this to the garage quickly" Jay explained and backed the car up.

"One down, three to go" Manny said.

"Not over yet" Jay admitted.

The BMW raced down the high way with Sean's red car speeding after them.

But she was right; they made it. She had no doubts.

"BMW" called Spinner at the chalkboard inside the garage and scratched it out.

The rest of the crew clapped.

Jay and Manny banged with a grunt as they bashed on the wall and she tighted her little fists around his shirt.

They were now in his room back at the house.

"God, Manny" Jay groaned and she quickly unbuckled his belt.

Something about this night was making Manny just need him more and more.

Which was amazing, really.

"Your so fucking hot" Jay gripped her ass and picked her up as she wrapped arms around his neck.

They fell on the bed and he leaned down kissing her passionatly.

"JAY!" She yelled out feeling his memeber slide into her.

They rolled and she was on top and grinding up and down on him, his hands tightned on her waist and stared up at her.

Her mouth fell in pleasure and could barely keep her eyes open

"Ogod!" she cried out and held onto his strong shoulders and arms.

He kissed around her chest and gripped his hand around one of her breasts and she moaned out loudly.

She squeled a bit and her brown long hair swayed down her tanned back that he held onto.

"I think I love you, baby" Jay panted and she cupped his face, leaning down to kiss him.

She yelled out pulling away from the kiss, she was almost there.

Jay simply picked her up and rolled her under him, thrusting his pelvic into hers and she let another loud yell out.

Their hot bodies clung together and they moved faster and harder until she was screaming his name out.

"MANNY!" Jay exploded so hard into her and she trembled before relaxing and was completely exhausted.

He collapsed on her and laid to the side as he pulled her into his arms, her head on his chest and both breathing pretty damn heavy.

"You my girl?" Jay teased as she played with his hands and smiled nodding, kissing his finger tips.

His fingers found his way to her lower stomach and she bit her lip hungerly but tiredly. She felt his kisses and groaned when he left her sexual wantings alone and held her to him.

"Sleep baby" he whispered and she closed her eyes to his voice and they fell asleep.

Manny woke up the next morning and the crew went out for lunch besides her and Emma. Craig came over to visist

"Oh by the way" taunts Emma "I couldn't even sleep last night because of someones screaming" she joked.

Craig laughed sitting on the couch with Emma, arm wrapped around her and Manny went red sitting on the seat in front.

She then groaned "I'm in love with Jay, Em. Your brothers the best fu-"

"Ahhhh" Emma covered her ears ignoring whatever Manny had to say and smiled shaking her head "He looks happy too"

"Better be!" exclaimed Manny with a little giggle.

Craig held Emma a little closer to him and she got a little tense. All she could think about was Sean Cameron.

And Sean was NOT having a good day

He clunged the beer to either his lips or hand "I can't-I-I... why'd she do THIS??" Sean was drunk out of his mind as the crew were at the Ravine.

"Hey Cameron" smirks Amy coming on over.

Sean shook his head looking to Spinner, completely ignoring her "Do you think Em hates me? Is Craig better LOOKING then me!?" he asked

"No man, your beautiful!" said Spinner and burst into laughter and almost fell having his own beers.

"God, I... I feel like shit" Sean said and went in depressive mood until Amy started kissing around his neck. Sean let a breath out knowing this girl wouldn't give up... but then again, Emma wouldn't give in!

This wasn't FAIR!


	18. Whats Going On With Us

Emma let more and more tears fall down. Jay came home late with the crew but someone was missing.

Sean.

And he was with Amy... it was clear what they were doing or what they've done.

He didn't even come home that night!

Emma curled into a ball and Manny slowly came down the stairs "Hey Em..." she sadly whispers and Emma sucked in a breath.

She couldn't hold in the pain and she felt her chest would burst and choked on her cry, shaking some more.

"Oh, Emma" Manny rubbed her back as Emma held herself tighter; more tears coming down.

"It's hurts **so **bad" she cried as tears streamed down Emma's face while she tried to control her heart break.

No use.

"You want some cerial?..." Sean asked. Silence.

It was a day after and Emma just went through the fridge.

"No" she numbly answered.

Sean huffed and stared down at his cerial; he just didn't have an appitite.

Wait, why was Emma even punishing him for being with another girl!?

She was with Craig!

She made it clear she didn't want to be with him.

Sean miserably got up and stormed out of the kitchen passing Jay who called his name but Sean charged off.

Jay turned back to Emma "What's wrong with him?" he asked and Emma just shrugged.

She bit the end of her tounge and ran her figers through her hair letting a deep breath out.

Jay rolled his eyes and went the way Sean was "Man, you look like shit" Jay insists sitting on the couch with him

Sean snorts running a hand through his hair, if only Jay knew.

_I'm in love with your sister, who by the way, is mad at me..which makes me life 10 times worse.. all because I was drunk and stupid, CRYING over her might I add.. and slept with Amy._

"bullshit" mumbled Sean shaking his head and staring at the ground.

"Hm, yeah bullshit" repeats Jay not really listening and hitting Sean's arm "Mind driving Emma from the shop back to our place? I don't think I'll be there early"

"I-I can't"

"You got nothing better to do Cameron" taunted Jay getting up.

Before Sean could protest more, Jay was gone.

Sean clenched his eyes shut and opened them looking around and laid his eyes out the window.

Emma was out there

And sure enough there was Craig.

Sean madly stood up and grabbed his jacket.

He needed to go out for some air.

"SEAN'S picking me up?" Emma said outside of the house where Jay just arrived and he nods.

"Yea, why's that so bad?" Jay raised an eyebrow.

Emma opened her mouth to shut it.

She couldn't tell her brother!

He'd kill her.

Okay, maybe he wouldn't.

But he would definatly kill Sean.

"Whats with you two lately? You in a fight or something?" Jay asked

"No, nothing. Or something" corrected Emma to huff "I don't even care! I'll see you at the shop" she stomped off.

"You mean you'll see Sean at the shop" corrected Jay lighting a cigerette.

Emma just scoffed and went her way.

**Sorry it took SO long to update, the fanfiction site wouldn't upload my stuff and my computer went crazy. I hope you liked it and it was worth the wait. It's about to get a whole lot better. Stayed TUNED! LOVE to all!**


	19. Don't Be Mad With Me

Emma wore her short leather jacket and white string top with a jean skirt.

She put her hair behind her ear as she got into Sean's car.

..this wasn't awkward at all.

Sean had hands on the steering wheel and though his eyes were on the road..

His eyes narrowed at Emma to sneak some glances.

He clenched his jaw not knowing what to say and all of a sudden his blood was bumping.

His heart was speeding up.

Then he felt a little confused and started to get angry.

WHY WAS SHE MAD AT HIM.

"I didn't do anything to you!" Sean yelled out of nowhere.

Emma's big brown eyes stared at him turning her head to get a better look.

He knew she was watching him with a wierd look and scoffs keeping eyes on the road.

"Whatever" Sean glared at her "Just be a brat"

"I'm a brat?!" Emma sat up straight.

"sorry" Sean looked back at her "Your a TEASE!"

Emma gasped loudly "I am not a tease!" she exclaimed.

Sean snickered pulling to the side of the road.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma yelled

Sean turned off the car and glared at her taking off his seat belt "I can't even be in the same car as you!"

"Ok little boy" Emma waved him off.

Sean gave a mad noise and opened the door, slamming it close.

Emma rolled her eyes getting out of the car and looked around the city they were in.

"You know... for a guy being in jail for some years. You didn't mature at all" Emma said crossing her arms as he lit up a smoke

"Cause I got you eating up at my brain!" Sean inhaled deeply poking his head

"Good, I'm glad!" Emma yelled

"Oh your glad?" Sean raised an eyebrow stepping closer to her

"Yes I'm glad, that I'm..eating-your brain? EUGH this is stupid" Emma went closer to him "At least I have a reason to be mad at you. Your just being an asshole!"

"A reason?!" Sean snickered "And what's that huh, Em?" he raised an eyebrow.

Emma madly looked at him, opening her mouth and thinking of anything to say.

"You slept with Amy!" she blurted out.

Sean stared not thinking she'd actually admit that or even say it at the most.

He thought she was mad at him for kissing her!

"Wait.." Sean says not really understanding and a bit in shock

"Take me home" Emma snapped going back to the car and Sean grabbed her hand.

"Emma, I only slept with her thinking you were done with me!" he yelled turning her around

"Done with you?" Emma shook her head confused

"You keep going back to Craig!" Sean shouted throwing arms in the air

"He's my BOY friend" Emma yelled back

"And she was just there when I was drunk and mad. Look Emma, I was jealous alright?" he sadly softens looking at her

"I know Sean! That's the reason I'm mad. You think I can trust a guy after one fight and he goes to fuck some girl?" Emma swallowed her cry and looked away

"It's not like that!" Sean protested

"Then what's it like?" Emma snapped back crossing her arms

"Your the only girl I feel like this with Em.." Sean softly drifted.

Emma closed her eyes when he put a hand on the back of her neck and leaned her in more..


	20. Just A Little Fun

"Take me home" Emma repeated in a whisper and Sean snapped his eyes to hers.

So much hurt in them.

Was he really causing her this much pain?

Sean felt his heart snap when she pulled away from him and slowly nodded.

Emma was looking at the window as Sean drove down the city on the way to home.

She whiped a tear and thanked to God Sean didn't see it.

Sean was too in depression to see it and stared off, trying to concentrate on the road.

A shiny light finally brought him back to reality.

He turned his head over his shoulder and sped up a little.

Emma noticed him look back one more time and took at a look herself.

"What?" she looked back at him.

"That car has been following us for a while now" Sean confessed.

Emma gulped and looked back. "Who is it?" Emma looked at the black jeep behind them

"Shit. Remember Towerz?" Sean asked glancing at Emma

"Oh no" Emma groaned shutting her eyes and looking back once more.

"He's probably has his friends" Sean said through gritted teeth

_**SLAM!**_

"SEAN!" Emma yelled when their car smashed into the back of theres

"Stay calm" Sean told her and sped up a bit to take the exit they ended up at a diner.

Before the back jeep with Towers and his friends came, Sean grabbed Emma's hand seeing a cop car parked in the diner and ran into it

As they got in they sat in a booth towards the window as Towers sat in his car glaring at them

"Hey, look Cops! Gotta stay out there dont yeah Bud?" Sean yelled looking through the window and Emma's eyes widen seeing Towerz have a gun

"Sean" she snapped not wanting this to happen right now

"what?" Sean asked looking back at her as she rolled her eyes

"Your like the little boy who starts the fight and runs to his mommy for protection" she mocked and he grinned

"cops are my parents" he confirms and she snickered

"Figured" Emma then gave a wierd look "Why are they so mad?"

"I blew up their car" Sean stated innocently enough

"You what!?" she exclaimed and he let a breath out

"Me and Dean sorta.. whatever" he said shaking his head, she didn't need to know.

She shouldn't even be part of this

"not whatever!" Emma yelled back and coughs looking away from the cop eyeing them while having his coffee

"Look.. just distract them" Sean said glancing out the window to Towers waited jeep.

"How?" Emma asked watching him stand and gave wide eyes in panic

"Trust me Emma" Sean smirked a bit "You don't have to try. Just stand infront of the window"

"Ugh" Emma said watching him go and looked out the window.

Towers blew her a kiss and she cursed under her breath playing with some spoon, trying to ignore the glare from the cop near her inside.

As Emma stood there Sean snuck out without being noticed.

He smirked seeing a trucker go into the diner for a daily coffee and eyes his big truck and a rope sitting across from it.

Sean took the rope and tied it around the trucks front and snuck behind Towerz car, tying their back bumper.

He smirked jogging back in unnoticed as the trucker came out.

"Ready to go?" Sean asked as the trucker outside went into his truck turning it on

"go? And what.. get a bullet hit into my head?" Emma asked as soon as they heard a huge crash

When the truck pulled out, they tore Towerz back car off and the group inside went flying down, the engine smoking

"What the hell!" the cop yelled running outside as others watched

"Mother FUCKER" Towerz yelled in his car hitting the steering wheel

"You did that?" Emma asked smiling and looking to Sean, that was amazing

"Lets go" Sean said pulling her hand and running to his car to go back home, both laughing

"You have permits for these weapons?" the cop asked pointing his gun at Towerz and his gang

"Damn son" Towerz cursed

His mouth dropped when he saw Emma and Sean in his car just smiling back at him until Sean drove off.


	21. Things Are Getting Serious

Craig clenched his jaw, he's been waiting for Emma to come home for hours, and here she is... coming home with **him**.

She was laughing with Sean while walking up the driveway. Craig glared and then frowned, deeply. She never laughed this way with him. And that smile?

"Craig." Emma said in shock, "What are you doing here? It's like, 2am."

He shot back, "What are you doing with him at 2 am?" he shot daggers at Sean who just smirked.

"I live here." he taunts and Emma looked between the two. Craig crossed him arms and Sean had to chuckle. This was no match. And you know what? Sean was for Emma, not Craig. And she was going to see that.

He walked around her while putting his hands on her hips, "See you inside." he said, close to her ear. Usually Emma would be mad that he just did that infront of Craig, but his touch made her melt. Jesus. Emma's body was tingling and watching him go as Sean smirked at Craig, passing him and going into the house, closing the door behind him.

"Sup?" Jay greeted Sean from inside. Manny sat on his lap eating popcorn and watching the movie. Sean looked to see grins around the roam on each team members face. Alex was smirking and Aaron lifted a pair of keys.

"We got the sun fire." Aaron proudly says. Two down, two to go.

"Good." blinked Sean, impressed. Wow. They really were a good team.

"And cake to celebrate." Spinner said from the kitchen with cake in his mouth. The guys got up to get more cake and some beer. Alex took a deep breath, sitting alone with her ex's now new girl friend, Manny.

"So..." Alex drifts curiously, "How's Jay treating you?"

"Like the best." Manny declared truthfully and stood up.

"Watch him." Alex warned, crossing her arms in her chair.

Manny snickered, "You don't scare me Lex. He's goign to stay with me. And the only reason he cheated on you isbecause your gay vibe was obvious. Stop blaming him for the end of your relationship." with that, she left.

Alex sat there, frozen. Emma had finally came inside and saw her face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Alex blinked and looked at the blonde to confess, "I think I got the hots for Manny."

"Ew." Emma noted and shook her head. She headed for her bedroom.

The next night was for racing and everyone stood downtown. The race was already over and ofcourse, Sean won.

Emma stood with Alex and Aaron and saw Sean get out of his car. People were congradulating him. Girls... were flirting with him most desperatly.

Emma narrowed her eyes watching and Aaron chuckled leaning closer to her.

"All's fair in love and war." he taunts. Emma's mouth dropped. Aaron knew? He rolled his eyes at her. "It's obvious, both of you. And I may be an ass but I've known you since little, and I know what love is." he confirms.

Emma laughed, "The only thing you could love are engines." she said.

"Still love." he laughed back.

Emma looked back to Sean, seeing him brush off another took and took another girls hand off his arm. She smiled softly but then frowned. What if he went to jail again? She wouldn't survive it. She needs him. Emma looked down sadly.

"Everyone! I'm looking for Sean Cameron." 2 cops came through the crowd, Tracker and Snake. That's when the party stopped, and the crowd went freaking and running. More cop cars ambushed them.

Emma's hand was grabbed and she fell back into a car seat, the door closing after her since it went speeding down the road. The driver? Sean ofcourse.

Emma's eyes widen when she looked at Sean and all she could hear was cop sirens. "Why are they looking for you!?" she exclaimed. He did his time! Leave him the hell alone. "Sean just stops, their cops, their going to catch you."

"You know, just cause their cops doesn't mean at all that they can catch us." he confirms.

With them, Emma let out a gasp as he jumped over the city bridge.

"I HATE when you DO THAT!" Emma yelled, slamming the car door closed after Sean parked under the bridge to hide from the cops. Sean on the other hand, his blood was pumping.

"You don't feel that?" Sean asked her, "The excitement? Thrill? Acumplushment?"

"Only you, Sean Cameron. Your inlove with cars." Emma teased, walking to him as they met infront of the car.

Sean raised an eyebrow leaning on the front of his car, "I'm inlove, with you." he correct, looking up at her admiringly.

Emma stood infront of him closely and stopped breathing. Craig had said I love you too, but Emma couldn't say it back. This must be why. Hell, she couldn't run from it anymore.

Sean leaned up abit as she leaned down and he pulled in the back of her head to kiss him. Their lips met and they passionately kissed. They ended up kissing hungerly, feeling like they've missed out on so much. During the kiss, Emma slowly pushed him down on his car hood.

He smiled against her lips and Emma began to straddle his hips. He kissed around her neck and groaned.

They ended up in the backseat and as Emma dug at his pants, Sean took off his shirt and then hers, kissing up her chest. Emma laid under him as he thrusted deeply into her, gripping her ass. Emma moaned loudly and guided with him from underneath.

"Sean!" she cried, as he panted over her and roamed his hands all over her body until between her legs. Emma came once, and then twice. Their sweating bodies clung to another. Sean would be the death of her.

They sat up now him her in his lap and guiding on top. He's never felt so good and she so beautiful. Better than he imagined. Sean came hard when she porposely tightened around him and shoved down on him.

He fell on her, breathing harder and harder. "Fuck, Em." he breathed and she yelped and giggled when he rolled her over on him.

She smirked against his bare chest, "Better than jumping a stupid bridge?" she teased.

_**Fuck yes.**_

Sean smirked back at her, carressing her hair. Ofcourse. He decided to tease though, "Almost." she gasped and Sean laughed outloud when she shoved him back down. Was it possible to have sex more than 3 times and still feel this good? Answer, hell yes.

"Mr Hogart?" Jay raised an eyebrow as the visitors at his door the next morning. Tracker and Snake.

"Can I help you?" Jay opened the door and asked.

It was like seeing old friends. Sean, him and Spin had tormented these cops since they were 10 and blew up fireworks all over the city. But Snake? Not so friendly.

"I'm sure you remember us." Tracker insists.

Jay pointed at him and said, "You arrested Sean years ago." he pointed at Snake and recalled, "The piggie who charged him for assault." Jay taunts.

"Why you little-" Snake went go at him.

"Snake." Tracker held him back and asked Jay, "Is Cameron here or not?"

"Not sure." Shrugged Jay but really didn't know. Where was Sean? He was gone all night.

"Maybe still asleep? Probably had a late night running from cops. At one of your old race hangout, maybe?" Snake taunted Jay who glared.

"Wouldn't know." Jay said, "Would you? Do you have proof?" Jay asked, getting under his skin.

Snake replied, "We will you little punk."

"By the way, there was a stolen BMW. A BMW you were taking pictures of last few weeks ago." Tracker says and eyed Jay. Shit.

"I'm a fan of nice cars." Jay cleverly shot back, "That a crime?" he smirked.

"I'm sure you know something Hogart, least you or Cameron does. Tell him we came by." Tracker confirms, walking away with Snake.

"Will do! Maybe we'll have coffee sometime too." Jay taunts. Snake was fuming and Tracker shook his head, smiling. Ever since Sean beat the shit out of Snake, Snake vowed to put Sean back in jail, for anything. Tracker just wanted the oppisite, Sean had a hard life... he wanted him to do some good. Jay closed the door and the cops went to their car to stop and stare.

Sean was in the garage, working on a car. Emma sat on the front of his car, watching. Snake and Tracker shared a look, no one chased by a cop got away... so maybe Sean wasn't racing?

"Hey Cameron!" Tracker called, going over.

Sean looked away from Emma, "Mm.. Nothing like seeing old friends." he lied.

"You scarred me asshole." Snake points to a slash on his cheek that'd be there forever.

"That was years ago." Sean confirmed and frowned. He didn't want to do it, but it was the only way he was going to let Jay go.

"Where were you last night?" Tracker asked him.

"Here." he lied, but they'd never know. He smirked wrapping arms around Emma, "With my girl."

Emma shrugged innocently at the officers. Tracker knew Emma too, Tracker had put Emma's father away in jail for beating them. She was a good girl, she had to be doing something to make Sean try to be good. Tracker nodded, accepting that answer.

"He's lying!" Snake shouted to Tracker and Sean raised an eyebrow.

"You can't know that. He's got an alluby." Tracker told him.

Snake growled, "I'll get you one day, Cameron. And this 'girl' will see the scum you are." he nods at Emma. Sean looked down and Emma sadly looked at him, never. "Less she knows how dangerous you are and gets off on it-" Snake got Sean's blood boiling and Emma glared.

"Snake" warned Tracker. That was enough.

"Is that it? SLUT" Snake asked Emma. That's it, Sean snapped and threw Snake to a wall.

"HEY!" Tracker yelled and ran to pull them apart.

"Sean!" Emma jumped down from the car.

"That's assualt, Mr Cameron." Snake shouted, slamming Sean against the wall and getting his cuffs out.

Jay came running outside along with Manny, Dean and Aaron.


	22. Times Up

"GET OFF HIM, SNAKE!" Tracker yelled, finally grabbing his arm and back collar to get him off of Sean.

Snake groaned madly, "Come on! Their the ones stealing it Tracker!" he whined like a baby.

"Yeah? Got pictures? Finger prints? Witness'?" taunts Sean.

"Shut up." Snake slammed him into the car again and Emma jumped, afraid.

Sean finally swung his elbow back into Snake's face, sending Snake to the ground hard. Sean dove at him, grabbing his collar and went to swing at him.

"SEAN!" Jay shouted.

Sean stopped himself, breathing hard. Tracker was about to get him off but stopped too.

He saw Emma practically shaking. Jay was walking over. Manny was scared too, but it was Emma's fear that struck Sean to stop. Dean looked like he was waiting for Sean's cue to kill, and Aaron just looked amused.

Sean backed off, and shoved Snake back down.

Tracker exhaled, helping Snake up whose nose bled, probably was broken.

"We're just leaving?! He hit me!" Snake yelled, pointing towards Sean.

"You provoked him! And you did it first." Tracker snapped, "Get the fuck in the car." and Snake madly did so, and the friends watched them go.

Sean was out of it. He for once, looked a bit afraid too, but he was suppose to be fearless. Emma watched him turn to her and she softened.

Jay stood with Manny and watched Sean go to his sister, digging his face into her neck and embracing her tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their eyes were closed and Jay could see the effect the two had on another.

Sean and Emma didn't even notice themselves doing this infront of their closeless friends, and Jay. That is until they heard a pair of keys thrown near them and Sean pulled away from Emma to look at them, and back to Jay. Who looked pissed.

Shit.

Emma saw the anger too in Jay's eyes and swallowed hard. Uh oh.

"Spin and Dean got the hummer last time. Times up in four hours and you still got to get your precious Colon bike. Get a move on." sneered Jay at Sean and sized him and Emma up before storming away back in the house.

Manny gave Emma and Sean a sympathatic look and went after Jay.

Aaron was laughing and even Dean had a smirk. Emma gave a small groan and Sean clenched his jaw, this wasn't good.

"Jay?" Manny had let him have a few minutes alone before going into his room. He sat on the end of his bed, looking at a photo of the team together that they took when Sean just got out.

Him, Manny, Spinner, Alex, Dean, Aaron, Emma & Sean. Why'd they lie to him?

"We're suppose to be family." he bittered as she sat beside him.

"We are family." corrected Manny and he snickered.

"Then why would Sean disrespect me like that? Huh? Go with Emma, my LITTLE sister, behind my back?" he exclaimed and Manny shook her head.

"That's not disrespect, that's love Jay. You can't look at Sean and say he's not really inlove with her." she points at the picture, "Look, even here."

She was right. Even though Emma and Manny were in Jay's arms, Emma and Sean were smiling at another from where he sat on a car next to them. Alex sat on the car too with Dean, both looking tought. Spinner and Aaron were to the side being morons and compairing muscels.

"I guess, he'd take good care of her." Jay choked. He did give his life for them...

"Now you don't have to hurt him." Manny teased, they then both jumped when they heard a big _**BANG!**_

_**BANGG!!!**_

"AARON!!!" they heard a scream.

"EMMA GET DOWN!" came Sean's shouting from outside.

_**BANGG!!**_

Jay and Manny ran as fast as they could outside.

"Oh god." Manny turned and covered her mouth, there was blood everywhere.

Jay's mouth dropped as he stood in horror. Aaron was shot dead on his driveway, Dean was trying to crawl up but was shot in the stomach, and Spinner was now at the house, hiding behind a car and shaking. He looked badly beaten.

"Jesse took them." Spinner cried, "He said, times up."

**Hehe. Done! Hope you liked it. I'm finally going to finish it. You guys deserved two good chapters, there you go! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I promise to finish everything now. Tell me if you have requests. I'm up for story ideas too cause im back! **


End file.
